dakaretai_otoko_1i_ni_odosarete_imasufandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4
This is the fourth chapter, part of the second volume of the Dakaretai manga. Characters The director, an aide and Junta are sat at a table as the thirty-fifth acting awards ceremony is underway. Takato himself is announcing the award for best leading actor, of which Junta has been put forward for on account of his role in “Mid-Afternoon Star”. It transpires that Junta has in fact won the award and is congratulated for it by Takato up on stage. After, they share champagne together as Takato contemplates that he is a popular actor with twenty years in the entertainment history. He has also been successfully defending his title of most desirable man for five years only for it to be taken by Junta. He also thinks how Junta is considered a harmless angel, only to initiate what Takato calls courtship attacks on him. Nevertheless Takato is celebrating Junta’s success, even though he himself wanted to take the best leading actor award and feels he has been poisoned quite a bit. He does not want Junta to cut the cake he brought a while ago, rather to bring the whole thing. Junta does so having heard from the director that when Takato is upset, he will eat a whole cake. Takato proceeds to do exactly that whilst saying that the best supporting actor award should have been his, if not for another contender. Takato thinks back to the awards, where he also announced that Nakata Kozaburo had won the award in question. Also how Nakata apologised for the outcome with him wanting to give a seat to a promising young actor like him. Out of courtesy Takato says there is still lots to learn from seniors like him, and so Nakata changes to gladly accepting the trophy telling him that he is always welcome to try and take it from him, much to Takato’s chagrin even now as he bites the fork used to eat the cake with. Over champagne and cake they discuss how his works from the TV to the stage make a strong impact. Takato finds it all the more disappointing as the Mid-Afternoon Sun movie also won the best director award in addition to Junta’s best lead actor, and Takato wanted to add a best supporting credential to the movie if he could. Absent minded Takato offers to feed Junta cake which sends mixed signals to him. Junta is thrilled as Takato realises the way he offered made it seem like they were a couple. Though he thanks Takato, Junta says he wants to eat something else instead, Takato is his favourite treat as he moves to kiss him. With him successfully winning the lead actor award, he knew this development would happen as he lies on top of Takato. Junta shares that he was so happy when he was congratulated by him at the awards ceremony that he almost wanted to make a mess on stage. He resisted because Junta wanted to stand in the same place as Takato before asking him if he became his most desirable man in his heart. Takatos stops it, only because he wants them to do it on the bed instead of the sofa and feels poisoned being so happy with this. One month later, Sasaya calls that he is getting the car ready for Takato. Things related to the movie ended quite quickly with a return to daily life. Takato recalls that during shooting Junta would come and kidnap him every day and take him home even as he called to the director and his manager Sasaki. Takato likes how peaceful it is now even as he notes Junta is getting so busy he cannot even show his face to him. There are posters of a Tuesday drama “A Woman’s Drop” starring an actress called Kurokawa Yurie alongside Junta. As Takato thinks how cheeky that is, and that there should be some cake too, he finds Junta himself stood in front of his car. Junta has told Sasaki he will take Takato home and pushes him into the car. Takato is angry that it has been a long time of him not seeing him only to carry out another kidnap. He is then emotionally struck by how calm Junta is telling him to fasten his seatbelt and gives him a thousand yen. Takato wonders if he is angry before noting that they are driving in the opposite direction to his apartment. Junta wants to go to a specific area as they travel through a factory area further away from the city. Takato trembles that he wants to go home, but Junta cannot do that. Stopping the car, he cannot do it at all and leaves Takato wondering what he done wrong to make him angry. He had planned to head home, take a bath and eat cake whilst getting angry at a certain guy, who did not come to see him at all. Before Junta reclines the seat fully down unable to hold it anymore. Explaining that he did not want to disturb Takato when he was busy and just wanting to hold him now leaves Takato confused and he swings his bag at Junta. Lying on the car seat, shocked at the sudden appearance and kidnap, he tells him at first he thought Junta was angry, but now he is himself that Junta did not come to see him, not even contact even after he gave him his number. Junta is just as perplexed, he is the one who had to endure Takato’s absence and the latter finds himself speaking honestly it was daunting for Junta to suddenly change. Junta finds it cute him saying such things and with Takato saying not to ask him, he will just say no, Junta views that as a sign to have car sex there and then. He is sure no one will be around at this time so being seen is not a concern, and he likes the inconvenience of the narrow space inside the car. As he touches Takato he ignores his concerns about the car getting dirty, he thinks fingers are no longer enough and that Takato’s eyes are filled with desire. Since it has been so long Junta says he will go slowly to the point where Takato climaxes over Junta. He is happy because of the small space it means he has to stay as close to Takato as possible. As Junta continues, Takato thinks it is always like this, and because of him his mind are body are getting strange and he is finding that he does like Junta. Sitting together in the boot of the car, they discuss the cityscape before them. Junta shares he likes seeing this scene from the factory, at night the light from the city makes him feel eased so he comes here occasionally when he wants to cool his head. He wanted to bring Takato here to spend time with him but simply could not wait hence the previous experience. Insisting it will go on forever like this, with Junta wanting Takato more and more he concludes from now on he should not keep it in so much. Takato does not find it a burden, it cannot be helped. Junta chooses this moment to asks if he would want to live with him, Takato reacts predictably with annoyance asking what is he saying now and that it will not be cheap. For his part, Junta thought he would give in now and asks how much he has to pay. During the day Junta exuberantly shares that he and Takato are really close to female members of the magazine staff and joyfully confirms with Sasaki that he can drive Takato home today. He only changes demeanour briefly when Takato in suspicion questions what his schedule is, and how he comes here whenever his schedule is free. He wonders what type of trick he used vowing to not let him sleep. Category:Chapters